<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>扳手，木棍，皮带。 by ilikemyselfthanks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017892">扳手，木棍，皮带。</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikemyselfthanks/pseuds/ilikemyselfthanks'>ilikemyselfthanks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Will Hunting (1997), 心灵捕手</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Guro, M/M, 儿童暴力, 家庭暴力, 抑郁, 未成年</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:36:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikemyselfthanks/pseuds/ilikemyselfthanks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>1997年的《心灵捕手》我昨天下午才终于看了一遍。在这里感谢我的Queenie，是你陪我一起看完了这部电影。<br/>电影里给我印象最深的对话：“就放在桌子上，扳手，木棍，皮带。他叫我选。”<br/>“如果是我，我会选皮带。”<br/>“我选的扳手。我一直选的扳手。因为我恨他入骨。”<br/>因此想要写下这样的画面。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>扳手，木棍，皮带。</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">你背着书包往“家”的方向走。刚刚放学，十年级课堂教的东西对你这个常年混迹图书馆的差生来说已经有些浅显了。李向你告别说明天见，他走进一条两侧都是民宅的岔路，和你差不多纤细的背影消失在布满灰云的橙色天空下面。你注视着他的背影良久，嫉妒的绿色火焰在不知何处燃烧，噼啪作响。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">你没有一天不渴望着立刻变成成年人。你做梦，梦里看见自己是个成年人；你上课，每一秒都在妄想成年人的社会理应是和书上看到的一样充满竞争；当你回到那扇熟悉的门里，成年人的现实总是在守株待兔，等着给你当头一击。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">你不情愿地走上家门口的阶梯。熟悉的天蓝色脚垫很软，让你想要就那样坐在门口睡一晚上，不吃晚饭也无所谓。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">你叩门，成年男人给你开了门。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">那是你漫长十五年里生命里的一个养父，一个过客，一张蓄满胡须的脸。你有过几个寄养家庭，而你逃离了他们中的每一个。实在是那些男人不值得你的信任。他们用虚伪的笑容告诉你什么该做什么不该做，起初是做些家务活，你就像个女佣，家务和晚餐你必须打点得很好，不然会遭白眼。你被飞溅的热油烫伤过，但你从没告诉过他们中的任何一个。你偷偷从冰箱里拿出那些男人买来的高度数酒，又取一根牙签，蘸了酒挑开水泡。你又用了一点点酒给创面消毒，害怕被那些每个都长得差不多的男人发现酒少了。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">灼烧的刺激感，书上写酒精在创口上会引起灼烧感，但浓度一定的酒精杀菌效果很好。你很难说出这种刺激和疼痛有什么区别，它们都一样难以忍受，让你闭起眼睛咬紧牙关。在你毫无防备的时候，可以令血液结冰的声音在身后响了起来。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">“你偷酒喝了？今天是酒，明天是什么？大麻？后天海洛因？”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">你忘了自己那天是怎么回答那些诽谤和中伤的。你对于那几个小时仅有的记忆是坐在不知道什么人的办公室里，等待另一对面孔来把你接走。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">而现在的这户人家，比之前的还要糟糕。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">你深吸一口气，重复已经做过上百次的敲门动作。有脚步声音由远及近，给你开了门。那张让你作呕的脸又出现在门后，背着光，看起来有点模糊不清，泛着灰色。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">你有些迟疑地走进温暖的屋子。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">先是酒味。辛辣的味道窜进鼻腔，灼烧黏膜，你避开这味道的源头。你去自己的房间，掩上门，把书包放下。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">你在这栋屋子里没有发言权。房间门有暴力损坏的痕迹使它没法反锁，你躲不开。那脚步声在你身后的客厅里游移，悠然自得地逼近。你心跳加速，有些犯恶心。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">你去抵住了那扇门。你用椅子去抵着，这样他打不开门，也许就不会来烦你。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">但你轻视了一个成年男性在发狂时的力气。他确实来推了门，高声质问了你为何不打开。你想不出他到底为什么那么钟情于你。他力气太大了，椅子应声而倒，你已退到墙角，再也没有后路了。恐惧在肺里翻滚着发酵，有股酒的味道。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">他的手就像铁钳一样陷进你的手臂。他把你拉到客厅，指着桌上的那些东西说要给你点教训。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">“扳手，棍子，皮带，你选一个。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">你只有十五岁，你不应该知道他的言下之意是什么。但你确确实实明白自己只是他施虐癖好下的牺牲品。他敢对自己妻子做这样的事吗？他一定于心不忍。那他为什么对你就下得了手呢？</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">啊，威尔，这样的问题还要想吗？你明知道自己和他不是一家人。他不太在乎你的死活。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">你希望他能打死你。你无需在这间房子里再忍受剩下的侮辱；不必去想未来的寄宿家庭会做出什么事；也不用活在这种难看的、丑恶横行的世界里。</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">于是你说：扳手。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">你不要皮带，那种东西只会留下红痕；细长的木棍会因为压强很大，打出一道道血印；只有扳手。他可以用扳手敲穿你的胸腔，砸烂你的手臂，打断你的脊柱。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">成年人就能有这样大的力气。你也想当一次成年人，一个小时就好。幻想总是徒劳的，当你能够选择的时候，切记要选一个对你自己最有利的。</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">他握住扳手。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">你没有再后退一步。你觉得很累，从有记忆开始你漂泊了很多个“家”，每一个都让你觉得累。再累十分钟，你就可以从这样的苦里脱离出来，回到你的天上。你默念着，请一定、务必杀死面前这个毫无血缘关系的男孩。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">他没有杀你。你知道他的每一击都确实只是一个教训而已，而不是全力。他命令你站稳，你做不到。尖锐的钝痛在扳手落下的地方扩散开。你的右上臂在一击下似乎骨折了，像触电一样的麻痹感自肩膀下行至指尖；那里的皮肤很快红肿起来，灼烧般的痛楚紧接着袭来。你下意识偏过身护住受伤的右臂，他的下一击落在左胸部。你不知道是否有骨折，但你希望如此，断掉的肋骨尖头刺破胸腔和肺，内出血也可以让你解脱。那一击下落时带来的力道让你的心脏几乎停跳。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">那个瞬间，你希望自己的心脏可以永远停下去，不要再跳动了。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">但它很快重新跳起来，钝痛从心尖扩散至整个左胸，连肩膀也牵动着痛起来。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">你被疼痛击倒了。皮下出血很厉害，受力不均匀使得一些地方变成紫色，中间夹杂着青色。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">你恨他。这种憎恨从来没有那么激烈过，憎恨到血管里的血奔腾着倒流。你试图去抓下他手里的武器。第三击，它击碎了你左手的几根手指。你很清楚，左手的小指以不正常的弧度弯曲着，中间凹向无名指，两端弯向外侧。你的小指皮肤被击伤，很快皮肤裂开，血液从伤口涌出，白色的断骨若隐若现。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">你抽回手，终于想到要往后退。他一边抬起手，一边告诉你可以放心，他等下会给你包扎伤口。可你只觉由衷的恶心。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">后面发生了什么，你再也记不清楚了。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">那些心理咨询师问的问题很愚蠢。他们只是在浪费时间而已，其中有一个长得很像那些男人。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">你直视他的眼睛，说：“你是不是想干我？我无所谓。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">他们夺门而出，觉得你已无可救药。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">最后一个心理教授那样问你。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">他是个有趣的人，你最终回答了他：“就放在桌子上，扳手，木棍，皮带。他叫我选。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">教授似乎觉得那是可以接受的事：“如果是我，我会选皮带。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">“我选扳手。我一直选的扳手。因为我恨他入骨。”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>请一定注意孩子们的身心健康。童年时遭到的暴力会刻入骨髓，无力感往往强烈到没办法描述。请务必善待他们。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>